Jinchūriki no Ryū
by Yami Nova
Summary: Para Naga menghilang pada 7 Juli X777? Benar... namun juga salah. Daripada menghilang ke tempat asal mereka, para Naga menyegel diri mereka ke dalam anak asuh mereka. Jinchūriki pun terlahir untuk pertama kalinya. / "Gaahh! Ada kadal raksasa!" / "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KADAL!" / Chapter 4 : Sui Mahō, UPDATE! / R&R?
1. The Wind Dragon

_**Summary :** _Para Naga menghilang pada 7 Juli X777? Benar... namun juga salah. Daripada menghilang ke tempat asal mereka, para Naga menyegel diri mereka ke dalam anak asuh mereka. _Jinchūriki _pun terlahir untuk pertama kalinya. / "Gaahh! Ada kadal raksasa!" / **"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KADAL!"** / R&R?

* * *

**"_Jinchūriki_ _no Ry_****_ū_**"

**_#_1 - The Wind Dragon  
**

_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail dan unsur _anime _lain yang mungkin muncul di sini bukanlah milikku. Sebenarnya semua orang sudah tahu, tapi mereka tidak menjual tahu jadinya harga tahu meningkat. #ha?

**_Warning(s) :_**_Typo, OOC, EYD _tidak memenuhi standar interdimensional(?).

* * *

**Desa Asfred - Fiore - Tahun X767**

"Nami, cepat kau pergi dari sini!" perintah seorang laki-laki berambut merah kepada istrinya. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari puncak kepalanya, membuat rambut merahnya semakin pekat.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyōsuke! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri!" protes perempuan yang dipanggil Nami. Rambut putihnya ternodai oleh darah yang juga mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Tapi-"

"Kita akan berjuang bersama, sampai tetes darah penghabisan!" seru Nami dengan percaya diri. Kyōsuke tertegun dengan semangat istrinya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi sembunyikan bayi kita ke dalam ruangan yang aman." Kyōsuke menyuruh istrinya. Nami melihat-lihat bangunan di sekitarnya yang sudah hancur dan berlubang.

"Ah!" Kemudian Nami berlari ke dalam gedung berwarna coklat yang masih berdiri meski pun sudah rusak parah. "Tunggulah di sini anakku, _Kaa-chan _akan segera kembali." Ucap Nami sambil mengecup bayi yang diletakkannya di sebuah ranjang.

Bayi tersebut hanya mengangguk, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ibunya. Rambut merah mudanya menjuntai tak beraturan di kepalanya.

Setelah mengecup bayi-yang masih belum diberi nama-itu, Nami segera kembali ke sisi suaminya untuk melawan seekor monster raksasa yang tiba-tiba saja datang di desa mereka.

"Nami, apa kau sudah meletakkan bayi kita ke tempat yang aman?" tanya Kyōsuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nami. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari ke arah sumber malapetaka di desa mereka.

ROAAAAAAARRRR

Monster itu meraung dengan keras. Perasaan takut dan lemah menyelimuti atmosfer di desa itu. Namun dua penyihir ini tidak mempedulikannya. Mereka dengan percaya diri melawan monster itu dengan seluruh kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Namun kekuatan monster itu jauh lebih kuat daripada kekuatan mereka.

_**"Hikarihō : Ketsugō Kusari **(Light Magic : Binding Chain)**!" **_seru Nami sambil menyentuh tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ratusan rantai terbuat dari cahaya muncul dari bawah tanah, lalu mengikat monster raksasa tersebut dengan kuat.

ROAAAARRRR

Monster tersebut meraung protes.

_**"Raih**__**ō**_ : Byakuraih_**ō**_ (Lightning Magic : White Thunder Cannon)**!" **Kyōsuke menembakkan laser petir berwarna putih dari kedua tangan nya.

Blar!

Monster itu kembali meraung, namun kali ini adalah raungan kesakitan. Kemudian monster itu meronta dari ikatan rantai cahayanya Nami dengan paksa. Nami dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia miliki menahan kekuatannya agar tetap aktif. Namun perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangat jauh.

Dengan sekali hentakan, rantai yang mengikatnya hancur menjadi cahaya. Kemudian monster itu menarik napas sangat dalam, bahkan bayangan pun juga ikut terhisap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini tidak bagus..." Gumam Kyōsuke melihat monster tersebut mengumpulkan _mana _**(1) **di mulutnya dalam jumlah besar. "NAMI!"

"Aku tahu." Kemudian Nami dan Kyōsuke merentangkan tangan kanan dan kiri mereka ke belakang tapi tidak sampai bersentuhan.

Sebuah bola cahaya putih bercampur petir terbentuk di antara kedua telapak tangan mereka. Kemudian, bola tersebut semakin besar hingga ukuran bola basket. Monster di depan mereka juga terlihat selesai mengumpulkan _mana _di mulutnya.

_**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

Sebuah laser hitam yang kemudian menyebar ke segala arah melesat dari mulut monster itu. Kyōsuke dan Nami membelalakkan mata mereka, namun dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa, mereka melepaskan serangan terkuat yang hanya pernah mereka gunakan satu kali.

_**"SEISHŌHŌ : HIKARAI SENGA **(UNISON MAGIC : LIGHT THUNDER FLASH FANG)**!" **_teriak Kyōsuke dan Nami sambil melepaskan kekuatan gabungan mereka.

Kemudian semuanya terselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan hitam.

**-0o0-**

**Pegunungan Fiore - Tahun X772  
**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda yang tak beraturan menyusuri pegunungan Fiore sambil sesekali melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia memakai baju terbuka berwarna hitam dengan celana putih selutut. Angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat anak laki-laki ini menggigil kedinginan.

"*fuuh* Sepertinya aku harus mencari makanan." Gumam anak itu sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada pohon apel.

Krukkk~

"Ugh..." Air ludah mulai mengalir dari mulut kecilnya. Kemudian anak itu berlari ke arah pohon itu dengan kecepatan _inhuman _dan menghabiskan semua apel di pohon itu dengan kecepatan _inhuman _pula.

"Ahh~... kenyang~" Sambil duduk di bawah pohon apel tersebut, anak itu pun tertidur.

Tanpa sepengetahuan anak itu, sepasang mata biru memperhatikannya bahkan ketika anak itu mulai memasuki area puncak pegunungan. Pemilik dua pasang mata biru itu kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati anak itu. Mulutnya yang penuh dengan gig-gigi tajam terbuka. dan ketika jarak mereka tinggal 1 meter, anak itu terbangun.

"Gaahh! Ada kadal raksasa!" seru anak berambut merah muda itu kaget.

** "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KADAL!"** protes pemilik mata biru tersebut.

"Lalu? Kau punya ekor, empat kaki, dan tubuh seperti kadal, jadi kau pasti kadal raksasa!" ucap anak itu bersikeras.

Tanda perempatan mulai muncul di kepala sang 'Kadal'. Kemudian dengan gerakan tangan/kaki depannya, 'Kadal' itu menghempaskan anak tersebut bersama dengan pohon apel di belakangnya.

"GUAAH! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kadal!"

**"Hmp! Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku manusia!" **seru 'kadal' tersebut sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Tidak, memangnya kau siapa?" tanya anak berambut merah muda itu. Meski pun sosok di depannya terlihat menyeramkan-setinggi 10 meter dari atas tanah, entah kenapa anak itu merasa aman. Mungkin karena aura yang dipancarkan oleh sosok itu.

_**"**_**Dari ujung selatan sampai ke utara, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak tahu namaku. Bagi para penyihir, mereka akan ketakutan jika mendengar namaku. Akulah sang Naga Angin, Kazemaru!" **ucap sang naga angin memperkenalkan diri dengan berpose aneh.

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"... maaf aku tidak tahu." Ucap anak berambut merah muda itu.

Gubrak!

Sang naga angin terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya. Kazemaru-sang naga angin, menatap anak kecil di depannya dengan tajam. Yang ditatap pun melakukan hal yang sama. Terjadilah kontes tatap-menatap-ketatap(?) antara naga dan seorang anak kecil.

"Hmm..."

**"Hmmm..."**

"Ehmm..."

**"Hummm..."**

Kemudian naga angin itu tertawa.

"Hey! Apa yang lucu!" seru anak itu heran.

**"Bwahahaha!" **Kazemaru tetap tertawa sambil memegangi perut berwarna emasnya. Ekornya juga melingkar ke atas. Sayap hijaunya bergerak berkali-kali hingga menyebabkan hembusan angin makin kuat.

"HEY!"

**"Uh-oh. Hehe, kau menarik, manusia." **Ucap Kazemaru setelah selesai tertawa. Anak itu hanya cemberut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

**"Hmm? Ini tempat tinggalku, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." **Jawab Kazemaru.

"Oh..." Anak itu membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya.

**"Sebaiknya kau pulang, manusia. Dan jangan beritahu manusia lainnya kalau aku tinggal di sini. Atau..." **Kazemaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke anak itu dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajam miliknya, **"Atau akan ku makan kau!"**

Anak itu terlihat ketakutan namun tetap memandang naga angin di depannya dengan tajam.

'Hmm... menarik. Aku rasa aku bisa-'

"Hey, apa kau punya rumah?" tanya anak itu.

_**"**_**Hmm, tentu saja." **Jawab Kazemaru.

"Um, boleh aku tinggal denganmu?" tanya anak itu.

**"Kenapa?" **tanya Kazemaru lagi.

"Aku... tidak punya tempat tinggal." Jawab anak itu menunduk sedih.

Naga itu terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk. **"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."**

"Oke!" seru anak itu semangat.

**"Siapa namamu?"**

"Nama? Aku tidak punya nama." Jawab anak itu polos.

**"Hmm, kalau begitu kau akan ku panggil Natsu." **Ucap naga itu.

"Natsu?" ucap anak itu bingung.

**"Ya. Rambut merah mudamu terlihat seperti _sakura _di musim semi. Jadi, Natsu." **Ucap Kazemaru menjelaskan.

"Hmm... Oke!" seru Natsu menyetujui.

Kemudian Kazemaru mengangkat Natsu ke punggungnya lalu terbang lebih tinggi ke atas gunung, ke tempat persembunyiannya bersama seorang anak kecil yang akan menjadi putra angkatnya.

**T~B~C**

**.**

_**"Next Chapter : Metsuryū Mahō"**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai _minna, __boku wa _Yami Nova, _yoroshiku!_  
**

_**Etto,**_** Ky****ōsuke dan Nami hanyalah OC yang berperan sebagai orang tuanya Natsu, tapi mereka hanya akan muncul di chap ini aja. Lalu Natsu tidak akan menjadi _Dragonslayer _api, melainkan angin. Dan tentu saja Kazemaru tidak sama dengan _Grandeeney_ si naga langit, meskipun punya elemen yang hamir sama.**  


******(1) _Mana -_**Istilah yang sering digunakan untuk energi para penyihir. Seperti halnya _cakra _oleh para ninja.

_******Like it? R&R!**_


	2. Metsuryū Mahō

_**Summary :** _Para Naga menghilang pada 7 Juli X777? Benar... namun juga salah. Daripada menghilang ke tempat asal mereka, para Naga menyegel diri mereka ke dalam anak asuh mereka. _Jinchūriki _pun terlahir untuk pertama kalinya. / "Gaahh! Ada kadal raksasa!" / **"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KADAL!"** / R&R?

* * *

**"_Jinchūriki_ _no Ry_****_ū_**"

**_#_2 - __****Metsuryū Mahō**  


_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail dan unsur _anime _lain yang mungkin muncul di sini bukanlah milikku. Maunya sih nge-_claim _FT dan _fanart-_nya, tapi entah kenapa selalu ada bisikan hati untuk tidak melakukannya. #huh?

**_Warning(s) : _**_Typo, OOC,_ dan EYD tidak memenuhi standar interdimensional(?).

* * *

**Puncak Altris - Pegunungan Fiore - Tahun X773**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Natsu hidup bersama Kazemaru, sang Naga angin. Di waktu yang terbilang singkat tersebut, Natsu telah mempelajari banyak hal, mulai dari menulis, membaca, berhitung, dan etika. Natsu juga terbilang anak yang cerdas, mengingat apa pun materi atau pengetahuan yang diberikan oleh Kazemaru, semuanya dicerna dengan cepat. Bahkan sempat suatu hari, Kazemaru dikejutkan dengan kemampuan alami sang bocah berambut merah muda ini.

**_Flashback on..._**

**_6 bulan yang lalu..._**

_**"Natsu, kemarilah."** Ucap Kazemaru pada anak angkatnya. Natsu yang tengah melakukan push-up menoleh ke ayah angkatnya-si Kazemaru memaksa Natsu untuk memanggilnya Tou-san-kemudian menghentikan latihan fisiknya dan berlari ke arahnya._

_"Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanya Natsu heran melihat ekspresi aneh dari Kazemaru-ayah angkatnya.  
_

_"**Aku membawakanmu sebuah buku baru."** Jawab Kazemaru sambil memberikan sebuah buku berwarna hijau kepada Natsu yang menerimanya dengan semangat._

_Bagi Natsu, Kazemaru adalah sosok seorang ayah-meski dia adalah seekor Naga-yang sangat peduli terhadap anaknya. Tiap minggu, Kazemaru selalu membawakan Natsu sebuah buku baru. Entah itu buku ilmu pengetahuan dasar-tentang menulis, membaca, dan berhitung, atau pun hal-hal trivia lainnya. Meski pun terkadang buku yang dibawakan Kazemaru terasa membosankan, tapi Natsu tahu kalau ilmu tersebut akan berguna dimasa depan._

_Sedangkan bagi Kazemaru sendiri, dia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih karena anak di depannya adalah hal yang sempurna. Kemampuan ingatan dan berpikir sang bocah yang melebihi anak seusianya, selalu membuat Kazemaru tidak habis pikir. Pernah sekali Kazemaru memberikan sebuah buku fisika dasar, dan Natsu sudah menguasainya hanya dalam 10 menit. Padahal kalau anak seusianya-6 tahun- pasti membutuhkan paling tidak 1 jam untuk menghafal dan mengerti apa yang ada di dalam buku tersebut._

_"Oh ya? Apa ini?" tanya Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Kazemaru. Natsu membalik buku tersebut dan membaca judulnya._

**_"Sihir untuk Pemula"_**

_"Sihir?" tanya Natsu heran._

_**"Ya, aku rasa kau akan tertarik dengan buku itu."** Ucap Kazemaru._

_"Tapi, bukannya Tou-san sudah berjanji akan mengajariku sihir milik Tou-san sendiri?" tanya Natsu lagi. _

_Sebulan setelah Natsu tinggal bersama sang Naga Angin, Kazemaru berjanji akan mengajari Natsu sihir, namun bukan sembarang sihir. Sebuah sihir yang dianggap hilang yang hanya beberapa orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui keberadaan dan cara mempelajarinya._

_**"Iya, tapi sekarang ini kau belum siap untuk mempelajari sihirku. Jadi untuk sementara waktu, kau bisa belajar dari buku itu."** Jawab Kazemaru dengan tenang. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah kebohongan yang diucapkan olehnya, karena sebenarnya Natsu sudah lebih dari siap untuk mempelajari sihir miliknya. Namun, Kazemaru tidak ingin mengambil resiko jadi dia menahan Natsu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan._

_Natsu terlihat lesu karena tidak bisa mempelajari sihir milik Tou-sannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia melihat Kazemaru dengan dua matanya yang memancarkan semangat. "Baiklah! Tapi kalau aku sudah menguasai isi buku ini Tou-san harus janji untuk mengajariku sihir milik Tou-san!" seru Natsu serius._

_Kazemaru menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dia yakin kalau Natsu akan menguasai isi buku tersebut. Tapi, sejenius apa pun seorang anak kecil, dia tidak akan bisa membuka Origin-nya sebelum dia menginjak usia 7 tahun, sedangkan Natsu sendiri masih 6 tahun. Jadi, Kazemaru tidak perlu khawatir kalau dia akan kalah taruhan. **"Oke, aku setuju."**  
_

_Oh, dia belum tahu kalau Natsu bukanlah anak kecil jenius biasa._

**-0o0-**

_**1 minggu kemudian...**  
_

_"Tou-san! Tou-san!" Natsu berlari ke arah danau tempat biasa ayah angkatnya berenang. _

_**"Hmm, ada apa Natsu?"** Sebuah kepala muncul ke permukaan, menampakkan Kazemaru yang sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam air._

_"Lihat ini!" seru Natsu semangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya._

_Bzzrtt!_

_"**Na-Natsu?! Ba-Bagaimana kau-... sejak kapan kau-...?!"** Kazemaru kehilangan kata-kata melihat Natsu yang tersenyum lebar di depannya sambil memperlihatkan petir putih yang menari di telapak dan pergelangan tangan kanannya._

_"Oh, entahlah. Aku melakukannya sesuai yang ada di dalam buku ini. Pada awalnya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, namun setelah ku coba lebih keras, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu. Selama 5 hari, aku berusaha melepaskan sesuatu tersebut hingga akhirnya aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku seperti teraliri listrik," jelas Natsu sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya. "Dan setelah berkonsentrasi lebih keras, aku bisa membuat ini!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Kazemaru hanya jawdrop mendengar penjelasan Natsu. Tentu Natsu adalah anak yang jenius dan sangat berbakat, tapi untuk membuka Origin dan mempelajari sihir tanpa bantuan orang lain dalam waktu kurang dari 7 hari? Kazemaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya._

_**'Dari semua anak kecil yang pernah ku lihat, hanya Natsu yang spesial.'** Batin Kazemaru bangga._

_"Sekarang ayo ajari aku sihir milikmu!" seru Natsu kepada Kazemaru._

_ Kazemaru berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. **"Baiklah, tapi jangan kecewa kalau kau tidak bisa menguasai sihirku."** Ucap Kazemaru walau pun dia tahu kalau itu mustahil._

_"Oke!" seru Natsu semangat._

**_Flashback off..._**

6 bulan setelahnya dihabiskan dengan teori dan penjelasan tentang sihir yang akan diajarkan oleh Kazemaru. Natsu sendiri terlihat bersemangat setiap kali Kazemaru menjelaskan tentang sihirnya. **__****Metsuryū Mahō**_(__Dragon Slayer Magic_), adalah sebuah sihir yang dianggap hilang dari muka bumi setelah 300 tahun yang lalu. Namun, Natsu bisa dibilang beruntung karena dia akan mempelajari satu diantara banyaknya cabang dari tipe sihir tersebut.

Selain teori dan penjelasan, Kazemaru juga meningkatkan jadwal latihan Natsu menjadi 2 kali lipat. Kalau biasanya Natsu harus berlari mengelilingi danau sebanyak 10 kali, kali ini menjadi 20 kali dan seterusnya. Kazemaru sendiri juga tidak bosan-bosannya memberikan penjelasan kepada Natsu, karena apa pun yang diucapkannya, pasti akan langsung diingat oleh Natsu detik itu juga. Jadi Kazemaru tidak perlu mengulangi lagi penjelasan sihirnya yang memakan waktu berjam-jam.

**"Natsu, kemarilah." **Ucap Kazemaru. Natsu yang tengah berlari mengelilingi danau kemudian berbalik arah.

"Ada apa, _Tou-san?" _Tanya Natsu.

Disela-sela 6 bulan tersebut, tubuh Natsu telah berubah. Dari tubuh seorang anak kecil yang biasa saja menjadi tubuh seorang atletik dengan otot-otot abs yang sudah mulai terlihat. Tangan kecilnya juga mulai terlihat kekar dan berotot. Bentuk wajahnya pun juga tidak lagi bulat seperti anak seusianya pada umumnya. Kazemaru yakin dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, Natsu akan menjadi sosok remaja yang membuat banyak gadis yang patah hati.

'Itu pun kalau Natsu tidak berniat untuk membuat _harem..._' Pikir Kazemaru dengan kilatan cahaya aneh di kedua matanya. Natsu di depannya tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin di belakang kepalanya.

**"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mempelajari sihirku." **Ucap Kazemaru yang direspon dengan semangat oleh Natsu.

Kemudian, Kazemaru menyentuh dahi dan dada Natsu dengan tangan/kaki kanannya. Natsu hanya diam memperhatikan ayah angkatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya biru memancar dari ujung cakar Kazemaru lalu menyebar ke tubuh Natsu. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan emblem kepala naga di tengah lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kaki Natsu.

"Guh-?!" Sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuh Natsu. Rasa sakit bercampur geli merasuki tubuhnya dengan paksa. Melewati setiap organ-organ tubuhnya dan menyebar di setiap pembuluh darah. Natsu dengan segala kekuatannya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak dan jatuh ke tanah.

Setelah 1 menit berlalu-tapi bagi Natsu seperti selamanya-, akhirnya sensasi aneh itu menghilang. Natsu merasa lelah tanpa sebab hingga akhirnya dia jatuh ke atas tanah dan pingsan. Kazemaru hanya memperhatikan dengan teliti. 1 menit berikutnya, perlahan Natsu mulai berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tangannya.

"A-Apa itu tadi?" tanya Natsu yang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri.

"Itu adalah tahap pertama dalam mempelajari sihirku. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, besok pagi kita akan memulai latihan dengan kekuatan barumu." Ucap Kazemaru. Natsu hanya menuruti perintah ayah angkatnya karena dia juga terlihat butuh istirahat. Begitu rumah-gua yang sangat besar-mereka terlihat, Natsu dengan susah payah berlari ke dalam dan langsung tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Kazemaru hanya tertawa kecil di belakang anak angkatnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur di luar.

**-0o0-**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Setelah dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan-dihempaskan keluar gua dengan ekor raksasa menuju danau-, Natsu berdiri di depan ayah angkatnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, _Tou-san?" _tanya Natsu mengawali.

**"Hari ini kau akan ku ajari sihir yang menjadi ciri khasku. Lihat dan perhatikan."** Jawab Kazemaru sambil berjalan ke tepi danau. Natsu memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Kemudian, Kazemaru menarik napas dari mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu bisa merasakan adanya konsentrasi _mana _dalam jumlah banyak yang terkumpul di mulut ayah angkatnya. Lalu, Kazemaru melepaskan sihir yang telah menjadi kebanggaan dan ciri khas miliknya.

_**"Kazeryū no Hōkō **(Wind Dragon's Roar)**!" **_

Kekuatan yang dilepaskan begitu kuat hingga danau tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Tidak sampai di situ saja, bahkan pohon-pohon yang ada di seberang danau pun ikut hancur hingga mencapai 1 km panjangnya dengan lebar 10 meter kerusakan. Natsu hanya bisa _jawdrop _melihat kekuatan ayah angkatnya yang dengan mudah menghancurkan sisi hutan sebelah utara.

'_Su-sugoi!' _Batin Natsu kagum. Kazemaru melihat hasil 'kaya'-nya lalu tersenyum dan menghadap Natsu.

**"Itulah yang akan kau pelajari sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengajarimu sihir yang lain sebelum kau menguasai yang ini. Paham?" **tanya Kazemaru yang dijawab anggukan oleh Natsu. **"Kalau begitu mulailah latihan. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau kelelahan. Aku akan mencari makan dulu." **Kemudian Kazemaru terbang entah kemana.

Natsu masih di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan ayah angkatnya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

**-0o0-**

**1 Bulan pun berlalu...**

Natsu (7 tahun) berjalan di tengah kota sambil bernyanyi pelan. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru dengan warna putih di bagian hem, kerah, dan kancing bajunya. Dia juga memakai celana berwarna putih dengan warna hitam di bagian samping kiri dan kanan. Sebuah sendal karet berwarna biru melengkapi penampilannya.

Seminggu yang lalu Kazemaru menyuruh Natsu agar pergi ke kota, dengan tujuan agar Natsu bisa berinteraksi dengan sesama jenisnya. Meski pun Kazemaru yakin kalau Natsu tidak akan kesulitan mencari teman mengingat sikap dan prilaku anak angkatnya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin pertumbuhan Natsu terhambat hanya gara-gara dia tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan manusia lainnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, telinga Natsu yang pendengarannya cukup tajam-sebuah efek samping yang diperolehnya saat berlatih sihir barunya-menangkap suara isakan kecil yang berasal dari sebuah lorong kecil. Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan sumber suara tersebut, Natsu pun berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

Setelah melewati beberapa pertokoan, akhirnya Natsu sampai di depan lorong kecil, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Dengan hati-hati, Natsu menyusuri lorong tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang gadis seusainya tengah menangis sambil memegang bonekanya dengan erat. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang diikat dengan pita biru membentuk _pony-tail._

"Hey." Natsu memanggil gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan melihat sosok Natsu yang tersenyum ramah di depannya. "H-Hai." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu sambil berjongkok di depan gadis pirang itu. Dilihatnya kalau gadis itu memeiliki mata coklat yang jernih.

"A-Aku terpisah dengan _Kaa-chan... *hiks*." _Jawab gadis itu terisak. Natsu yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

"Um, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari _Kaa-chan _mu?" tawar Natsu. Gadis itu menatap Natsu terkejut.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

"Tentu! Namaku Natsu, siapa nama mu?" tanya Natsu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "Na-nama ku..."

**T~B~C**

**.**

_**"Next Chapter : Seirei Mahō"**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai, aku kembali. :)**

**Setelah 1 tahun berlalu, Natsu akhirnya mempelajari __****Metsuryū Mahō**, lebih tepatnya _Kaze no ****__**Metsuryū Mahō**_. Namun, petualangan baru saja dimulai. Mampukah Natsu menghadapi semua tantangan yang akan muncul di hadapannya? Lalu... siapa gadis pirang tersebut?  


******(1) _Origin - _**Sebuah organ yang ada di setiap penyihir yang berfungsi untuk memproses _mana._

**Balas _review _yang gak _login, _lainnya lewat PM masing-masing. :)**

**To Natalie Dragneel**

Hmm, benarkah? *senyum-senyum gak jelas*

_Arigat__ō!_

_******Like it? R&R!**_


	3. Seirei Mahō

_**Summary :** _Para Naga menghilang pada 7 Juli X777? Benar... namun juga salah. Daripada menghilang ke tempat asal mereka, para Naga menyegel diri mereka ke dalam anak asuh mereka. _Jinchūriki _pun terlahir untuk pertama kalinya. / "Gaahh! Ada kadal raksasa!" / **"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KADAL!"** / R&R?

* * *

**"_Jinchūriki_ _no Ry_****_ū_**"

**_#_3 - __****Seirei Mahō**  


_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail dan unsur _anime _lain yang mungkin muncul di sini bukanlah milikku. Hiro Mashima lebih dulu mengklaim kalau FT adalah miliknya, walaupun aku belum yakin kalau karakter FT mengenalinya. #lha?

**_Warning(s) : _**_Typo, OOC,_ dan EYD tidak memenuhi standar interdimensional(?).

* * *

**Magnolia - Fiore...  
**

"Hey." Natsu memanggil gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan melihat sosok Natsu yang tersenyum ramah di depannya. "_H-Hai_." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu sambil berjongkok di depan gadis pirang itu. Dilihatnya kalau gadis itu memiliki mata coklat yang jernih.

"A-Aku terpisah dengan _Kaa-chan... *hiks*." _Jawab gadis itu terisak. Natsu yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

"Um, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari _Kaa-chan _mu?" tawar Natsu. Gadis itu menatap Natsu terkejut.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

"Tentu! Namaku Natsu, siapa nama mu?" tanya Natsu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "Na-nama ku Lucy. _Yoroshiku." _Jawab gadis itu tersenyum.

"Oke, ayo kita cari _Kaa-chan _mu!~" seru Natsu semangat sambil menarik tangan kanan Lucy. Lucy hanya tertawa dan mengikuti Natsu.

"Seperti apa _Kaa-chan _mu, Lucy?" tanya Natsu setelah mereka sampai di pusat kota.

"Umm," Lucy melihat ke atas dan berpikir. "Namanya Layla Heartfilia. _Kaa-chan_ adalah seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Dia memiliki mata coklat lembut dengan rambut pirang sama seperti milikku, tapi lebih panjang. _Kaa-chan _juga baik, peduli, dan memperlakukan semua _Spirit _nya dengan ramah." Jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

"_Spirit?" _tanya Natsu heran.

"Ya, _Kaa-chan _adalah seorang penyihir _**Seirei Mahō **(Celestial Spirit Magic)." _Jawab Lucy.

"_**Seirei Mahō **__(Celestial Spirit Magic)__?_" tanya Natsu lagi. Dia baru pertama kali mendengar kalau ada sihir seperti itu. Biasanya Kazemaru -ayah angkatnya- selalu menjelaskan kalau ada beragam jenis sihir di dunia. Mungkin Kazemaru lupa atau Natsu tidak mendengarkan.

"Um, aku tidak begitu paham, tapi itu sangat keren. _Kaa-chan _menggunakan sebuah kunci untuk memanggil makhluk dari dunia bintang. Mereka juga bisa menggunakan sihir yang keren juga." Jelas Lucy dengan semangat. Lucy juga ingin mempelajari sihir yang digunakan _Kaa-chan _nya, tapi _Origin _miliknya masih belum terbuka, jadi Lucy hanya bisa bersabar.

"Hmm." Natsu mengangguk. Kalau bisa memanggil makhluk lain dalam pertempuran, pasti sangat berguna baginya.

Selama 15 menit mereka terus berbicara sambil mencari keberadaan Layla, Ibunya Lucy. Tapi mereka masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Melihat Lucy yang sepertinya kehausan, Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk membeli minuman di penjual minuman terdekat. Setelah istirahat 10 menit di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggirian kota. Hingga kemudian mereka dihampiri oleh sekelompok anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 12-15 tahun.

"Hei bocah-bocah, sedang apa kalian?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Istirahat." Jawab Natsu sambil menatap mereka. Entah kenapa aura yang dipancarkan mereka membuat Natsu mereka tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu serahkan semua uang kalian, kalau tidak..." Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal.

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Lucy yang sedikit ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Natsu.

"Kalian akan menyesal." Ucap anak itu dengan seringainya, diikuti teman-temannya. Natsu menatap tajam kelima anak tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi, Lucy." Ucap Natsu sambil menarik Lucy pergi. Tapi kelima anak di depannya kemudian menghadang dan mengepung mereka.

"Tidak semudah itu." Ucap anak yang paling tinggi. Sepertinya dialah pemimpin mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu berlari ke samping melewati celah-celah yang dibuat kelima anak tersebut sambil menarik Lucy yang berteriak kaget. Tapi dua anak laki-laki berhasil mengejar mereka. Natsu pun menyuruh Lucy untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon, meski pun mendapat protes dari Lucy tapi Natsu hanya berkata, "Tenang saja.". Dengan berat hati Lucy menuruti permintaan Natsu dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Tak lama kemudian kelima anak tersebut sudah berada di depan Natsu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Hah... cepat juga kau berlari bocah..." Ucap pemimpin kelima anak itu.

Natsu hanya diam mengamati mereka. Sudah jelas kalau mereka menginginkan uang mereka, dan kalau tidak diberikan mereka pasti akan mengambilnya dengan paksa. Tapi Natsu tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan uangnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Heh, mengambil uang anak kecil dengan paksa. Sungguh tindakan yang keji." Ucap Natsu serius.

"Lalu mau apa kau bocah! Cepat serahkan atau kau akan menyesal!" seru salah seorang diantara mereka. Tapi Natsu malah tersenyum.

"Kalau kalian menginginkan uang kami, kalian harus berusaha." Ucap Natsu sambil berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi mereka.

Melihat Natsu berjalan membelakangi mereka, para anak laki-laki itu berlari untuk menyerang Natsu.

"Awas kau bocah!" seru anak yang tadi sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menghantam Natsu dari belakang dengan pukulannya. Sedangkan Natsu yang masih berjalan membelakangi mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Heh." Natsu hanya tersenyum. Karena pendengaran Natsu yang jauh di atas manusia biasa, dia bisa mendengar setiap gerakan kelima anak di belakangnya.

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah belakang kepala Natsu, tapi Natsu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Membiarkan pukulan tersebut melewati tubuhnya dengan aman. Kemudian Natsu memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tubuh anak tersebut hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Laki-laki kedua menyerang Natsu dengan pukulan yang sama, tapi Natsu menahannya dengan satu tangan.

Tap!

"!" Anak itu terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Natsu.

"Hehe." Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu bocah!" seru anak kedua itu marah sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang digenggam Natsu dengan erat.

"Kaulah yang lucu." Ucap Natsu santai, membuat anak di depannya marah dan menyerang dengan tangan yang lain.

Tap!

"!" dan lagi-lagi serangan anak itu berhasil ditahan dengan mudahnya. Kemudian Natsu menendang perut anak itu, dan melemparnya ke arah teman-temannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"GUAAAH!"

"Awas kau bocah!" Kemudian ke lima anak itu menyerang Natsu secara bersamaan.

Anak pertama melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Natsu, tapi Natsu berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. Anak kedua melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Natsu menangkap serangan anak itu dan melemparnya ke arah anak pertama. Anak ketiga datang dengan tendangan kaki kanannya. Tapi Natsu lebih cepat bertindak. Natsu menahan serangan itu dengan kaki kirinya.

"Akhh!" Rintih anak ketiga.

"Uhh, pasti itu sakit." Ucap Natsu melihat anak ketiga yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Kau ini!"

Buagh!

Anak keempat berhasil meninju perut Natsu dengan kuat. "Hehe, kena kau bocah!" serunya senang.

"Hehe, tidak juga." Natsu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian mencengkeram kerah baju anak itu dan melemparnya ke arah anak ketiga.

"Gaahh!" Anak ketiga makin kesakitan karena kaki kanannya ditindih oleh anak ke empat yang dilempar oleh Natsu.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah!" Anak kelima -sang pemimpin- menyerang Natsu dengan sebuah pisau lipat.

"Tch, melawan seorang bocah dengan pisau? Dasar bocah." Ucap Natsu meledek anak kelima. Anak kelima marah dan menyerang Natsu dengan cepat. Natsu menghindari setiap serangan yang diarahkan ke wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang!" Seru anak kelima semakin marah dan menendang Natsu dengan kaki kanan. Natsu berhasil menghindar dan memutar tubuhnya.

"!" Anak kelima membelalakkan matanya karena Natsu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatanku?" tanya Natsu yang sudah berada di belakang anak kelima itu.

"Diamlah kau bocah!" Anak kelima menyerang Natsu lagi dengan acak. Namun, Natsu tetap tenang dan menghindari setiap serangan dengan mudahnya sambil tetap mengamati keempat anak lain yang masih mengerang kesakitan di atas tanah.

_**Flashback on...**_

"_Kelemahan terbesar lawan adalah kontrol emosinya. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan atau memanipulasi emosi lawan, kau akan mudah mengalahkan lawan-lawan mu." Ucap Kazemaru ditengah penjelasan tentang teknik bertarung yang efektif dan efisien kepada Natsu.  
_

"_Hai' Tou-san!" Jawab Natsu mengangguk._

_**Flashback off...**_

'Memanipulasi emosi lawan huh...' Batin Natsu mengingat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh _Tou-san _nya sambil menghindari setiap serangan lainnya.

"Diamlah agar aku bisa memukul mu!" seru anak kelima frustrasi karena setiap serangannya berhasil dihindari Natsu dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha lebih keras, hahaha." Jawab Natsu dengan santai. Dibalik pohon, Lucy hanya melihat dengan kagum. Padahal mereka seumuran, tapi perbedaan kekuatan mereka -Natsu dan Lucy- sangat jelas.

"Awas kau!" teriak anak kelima.

'Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menguasai emosi lawan. Heh... _Omoshiroi ne_...' Batin Natsu sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

**-0o0-**

**Di tempat lain...**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah berlari sambil melihat kanan-kiri dengan perasaan khawatir.

'_Baka! _Kenapa Aku bisa kehilangan Lucy-_chan!' _Umpatnya dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

"Apa Lucy-_sama _sudah ketemu, Layla-_sama_?" tanya seorang-err... seekor kambing yang berpostur seperti manusia. Dia memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan dasi hitam pula.

"Belum, tolong cari Lucy-_chan _sampai ketemu, Caprico." Jawab Layla khawatir. Bahkan dengan bantuan ketiga ketiga _Spirit _emasnya mereka masih belum menemukan keberadaan Lucy -anaknya-.

**-0o0-**

**Natsu dan Lucy berada...**

"Hanya itu kah kemampuan kalian?" tanya Natsu yang berdiri dengan tenang dan tersenyum. Di sekelilingnya ada lima anak laki-laki yang terbaring di atas tanah.

"Membosankan..." Ucap Natsu sambil berjalan pergi. Namun, sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

'Aura ini...' Batin Natsu lalu menengok ke belakang.

"!" Mata Natsu terbelalak kaget karena salah satu dari lima anak itu berdiri -lebih tepatnya si pemimpin- . Tapi bukan itu saja, kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna kuning juga mengelilingi cowok itu.

'Sihir_..._' Natsu mengamati anak di depannya dengan serius.

"Ha... Haha... HAHAHA!" Anak itu tertawa keras seperti orang gila, atau memang sudah gila?

"Kau benar-benar menghiburku bocah." Lanjut anak itu. Petir mulai menyambar area di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau seorang penyihir?" tanya Natsu.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Namaku Raimei. Dan aku seorang penyihir elemen petir kelas D!" seru anak itu yang mengaku bernama Raimei.

Di dunia ini, penyihir terbagi menjadi 6 kelas. Kelas E, tingkat penyihir bagi para pemula. Kelas D, tingkat penyihir bagi pemula yang sudah mempelajari sihir kurang dari 10 macam. Kelas C, tingkat penyihir yang sudah mempelajari sihir kurang dari 20 macam. Kelas B, tingkat penyihir yang sudah mempelajari sihir kurang dari 30 macam. Kelas A, tingkat penyihir yang telah mempelajari sihir kurang dari 40 macam. Dan yang terakhir adalah kelas S, tingkat penyihir yang sudah mempelajari sihir kurang dari atau sama dengan bahkan lebih dari 50 macam. Biasanya penyihir kelas S sangat jarang ditemukan.

"Hoo... ku pikir kau itu hanyalah seorang pengecut yang hanya berani melawan seorang bocah lemah." Ucap Natsu mengejek sambil tetap tersenyum.

_**Flashback on...**_

_"Berikan sedikit 'umpan' pada lawan mu. Jika lawan mu memakan 'umpan' itu, maka kau sudah bisa melihat kemenangan." Ucap Kazemaru sambil berjalan ke depan muridnya._

_"Ingat Natsu, emosi mu mempengaruhi teknik bertarung mu." Lanjutnya._

_"Aku akan mengingat nya, Tou-san." Jawab Natsu dengan keseriusan di kedua matanya._

_**Flasback off...**_

'Ayo Raimei... makan 'umpan' ku...' Batin Natsu berharap.

"Teruslah berbicara bocah karena hari ini akan ku buat kau tidak bisa BICARAAAA!" seru Raimei sambil mengumpulkan energi petir di tangan kanannya.

'Dapat...' Batin Natsu tersenyum senang.

_**"****Raih******__**ō**_ : Kiiroi Yari (Lightning Magic : Yellow Spear)**!" **seru Raimei. Petir yang terkonsentrasi di tangan kanannya membentuk tombak trisula yang kemudian dilempar ke arah Natsu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"..." Natsu tetap diam di tempatnya.

Bzzzzrrrrtttt

BLAAAAARRRRRRR

"Hehe, tamat kau bocah." Ucap Raimei sambil tertawa kemenangan. Perlahan asap yang menyelimuti tempat Natsu berdiri mulai hilang.

"_NA-NANI!" _seru Raimei kaget sambil melangkah mundur. Terkejut karena Natsu masih berdiri di sana tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Oi... oi... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dari serangan terkuatku! Kau hanya bocah biasa!" seru Raimei sedikit panik. Belum pernah ada seseorang -yang seumuran dengannya- yang bisa berdiri setelah menerima **'**_**Kiiroi Yari' **_miliknya. Dan sekarang, seorang bocah di depannya berdiri sambil tersenyum setelah menerima serangan itu.

"Maaf mengecewakan mu Raimei. Namaku Natsu, penyihir elemen petir kelas C." Ucap Natsu tersenyum.

"Ke-kelas C! Kau hanya menggertak! Kau saja masih lebih muda dari kami, mana mungkin kau bisa menjadi penyihir kelas C!" ucap Raimei berusaha tenang, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Hoo... kau ingin mengetesku? Baiklah." Ucap Natsu tenang kemudian mulai mengumpulkan _mana _di tubuhnya.

Bzzzrrtttt

Crip! Crip! Crip!

Suara seperti burung yang berkicau mengiringi petir putih yang 'menari' di sekitar tubuh Natsu.

"!" Raimei berjalan mundur ketika Natsu menarik napas dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan. Perlahan petir putih mulai terkonsentrasi di telapak tangannya membentuk sebuah bola petir berukuran dua kali lipat ukuran bola basket.

'Ti-tidak mungkin... petir putih itu sangat langka!' Raimei semakin panik dan bersiap untuk lari.

**"**_**Rai**__**h******__**ō**_ : Byakurai Bakuha (Lightning Magic : White Thunder Blast)**." **Ucap Natsu tenang. Bola petir di tangan kanannya meledak dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Raimei yang bersiap lari.

Bzzzrtttt

BLAAARRRRRR

Asap berwarna putih menyelimuti tempat Raimei berdiri. Perlahan asap itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan Raimei yang terkapar di atas tanah. Pakaian yang dipakainya rusak di bagian belakangnya.

"Reimei-_sama!" _seru keempat anak laki-laki lain yang berusaha bangun. Kaget pemimpin mereka dikalahkan dengan satu serangan.

"Hei kalian!" seru Natsu kepada 4 anak tadi.

"Jangan menyalah gunakan kekuatan kalian atau kalian akan mendapat 'urusan' dari ku." Ucap Natsu tenang dengan tersenyum ceria, tapi petir putih di sekitar tubuhnya berkata 'Kalau-kalian-macam-macam-kalian-akan-tahu-akibatnya'.

"_Ha-hai!_" seru keempat anak itu lalu pergi dan menyeret pemimpin mereka menjauh dari tempat itu.

Melihat keadaan mulai aman, Lucy pun menghampiri Natsu dan memeluknya. Pelukan tiba-tiba itu membuat Natsu _blushing _entah kenapa tapi dengan senang hati dia membalas pelukan itu.

"_Arigat______ō, Natsu-kun." _Gumam Lucy yang tentu saja didengar oleh Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum.

**T~B~C**

**.**

_**"Next Chapter : Sui Mahō"**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai, aku kembali. :)**

**Tak disangka, ditengah pencarian Layla -Ibunya Lucy-, Natsu dihadapkan dengan tantangan pertamanya. Tapi berkat latihan dan kerja kerasnya selama satu tahun lebih bersama Kazemaru -ayah angkatnya-, Natsu telah setingkat dengan penyihir kelas C dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Di lain pihak, Layla sendiri terlihat khawatir karena belum menemukan putrinya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali? Apakah tantangan selanjutnya yang akan menghalangi Natsu? Lalu... apakah ini awal dari NatsuxLucy? :D**

**Balas _review _yang gak _login, _lainnya lewat PM masing-masing. :)**

**To Natalie Dragneel**

_Oke~_

Q : Mungkin gadis pirang itu Lucy ?  
A : yup~

_Arigat__ō!_

_******Like it? R&R!**_


	4. Sui Mahō

_**Summary :** _Para Naga menghilang pada 7 Juli X777? Benar... namun juga salah. Daripada menghilang ke tempat asal mereka, para Naga menyegel diri mereka ke dalam anak asuh mereka. _Jinchūriki _pun terlahir untuk pertama kalinya. / "Gaahh! Ada kadal raksasa!" / **"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KADAL!"** / R&R?

* * *

**"_Jinchūriki_ _no Ry_****_ū_**"

**_#4_ - __****Sui Mahō**  


_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail dan unsur _anime _lain yang mungkin muncul di sini bukanlah milikku. Kalau aku yang punya FT, para _Exceed _Extalia akan menjadi _Exceed Summon Rank_ 12. Ha!

**_Warning(s) : _**_Typo, OOC,_ dan EYD -tidak- memenuhi standar intergalaksional(?).

* * *

**Magnolia - Fiore...  
**

Setelah pertarungan tak terduga itu, Natsu dan Lucy kembali mencari keberadaan Layla. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang terbilang pendek, berambut putih dan berkumis tebal yang juga berwarna putih, memakai kemeja putih dengan lambang seperti peri berwarna hitam di bagian tengahnya, serta jaket dan celana pendek berwarna oranye. Dan kakek itu juga memakai topi aneh bergaris-garis biru dan oranye di atas kepalanya. Namun yang membuat mereka -khususnya Natsu- terdiam adalah aura yang dipancarkan oleh kakek itu.

Tenang, damai, tapi juga sangat kuat.

Natsu menyadari kalau kakek di depannya itu adalah seorang penyihir.

"Halo anak-anak." Sapa kakek itu ramah sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Rasa tegang yang dialami Natsu dan Lucy tiba-tiba hilang seketika bersamaan dengan sapaan sang kakek.

"Hai/Halo." Jawab Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kalian dalam masalah ya?" tanya kakek itu yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy kaget.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin mereka, kakek itu berbicara lagi. "Karena kalian berdua sudah mengelilingi tempat ini sebanyak 5 kali. Jadi wajar saja kalau kalian terlihat dalam masalah." Ucap kakek itu yang memuat Natsu dan Lucy _sweatdrop._

'Selama itu kah?' batin mereka berdua.

"Um, kami sedang mencari seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan mata coklat. Yah, kalau dibayangkan seperti Lucy, tapi lebih dewasa." Ucap Natsu.

Kakek itu mengangguk, "Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu di mana orang yang kalian cari." Ucap kakek itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Benarkah!?" seru Lucy tiba-tiba. Kakek itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dimana?"

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan namamu siapa?" tanya kakek itu.

"Namaku Natsu." Ucap Natsu.

"Namaku Lucy." Lanjut Lucy. "Nama kakek?" lanjutnya yang membuat kakek tersebut tertawa.

"Oh maaf aku lupa, hehe. Namaku Makarov Dreyar. Master ke tiga serikat Fairy Tail." Ucapnya bangga, sambil membusungkan dada dan menunjuk lambang peri berwarna hitam di bagian depan kemeja putihnya.

"Fairy Tail?" ulang Natsu. 'Rasanya nama itu tidak asing...'

"Itu adalah serikat terkuat di seluruh Fiore. Ayo akan ku ceritakan sambil jalan dan mencari keberadaan orang yang kalian cari." Ucap Makarov sambil mengajak Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengikutinya.

Menurut mereka, Master Makarov -Makarov memaksa mereka memanggilnya seperti itu- adalah seorang kakek yang ramah dan lucu. Selain tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan dan sedikit aneh, tapi dibalik itu terdapat aura yang hangat dan menenangkan. Master Makarov juga menceritakan aktivitas yang ada di dalam serikat Fairy Tail. Natsu dan Lucy tidak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika Master Makarov menggunakan sihir Titan miliknya untuk mengangkat mereka berdua di bahu kiri dan kanannya.

Selama perjalanan itu juga, Natsu semakin tertarik akan serikat Fairy Tail. Kalau mendengar cerita dari Master Makarov, serikat Fairy Tail seperti... 'hidup'. Keceriaan, kehebohan, bahkan kehancuran -hal yang paling menonjol- yang ditimbulkan anggota serikat Fairy Tail terlihat menarik bagi Natsu. Dia punya pemikiran, kalau, mungkin suatu saat dia akan bergabung dengan serikat Fairy Tail. Lucy sendiri juga kagum dengan cerita Master Makarov. Kalau dibayangkan, serikat Fairy Tail seperti sebuah keluarga yang sangat besar. Sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan kehangatan. Lucy tidak sabar menunggu lebih dewasa agar bisa bergabung dengan serikat Fairy Tail.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Hari sudah sore." Ucap Makarov kepada Natsu dan Lucy yang menjawab "_Hai'!" _secara kompak dari atas kedua bahunya. Kemudian, Makarov mengajak Natsu dan Lucy pergi ke sebuah kafe dan memesan minuman dan makanan.

"Kalian belum menceritakan kepadaku tentang diri kalian." Ucap Makarov dengar ekspresi penasaran.

"Oh..." Natsu menggigit sebuah roti dan menelannya. "Aku hidup di daerah pegunungan bersama ayahku." Lanjut Natsu setelah itu diam. Lucy dan Makarov menatapnya dengan intens.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu polos. Makarov ber-_facepalm-_ria.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Makarov dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Yup, selebihnya itu rahasia." Jawab Natsu dengan senyum penuh arti, membuat Lucy dan Makarov _sweatdrop._

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Makarov menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Um, Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku di mansion Heartfilia." Ucap Lucy yang membuat Makarov terkejut. Natsu juga sedikit terkejut karena dia tahu kalau keluarga Heartfilia adalah keluarga -yang mungkin- terkaya di Fiore. Memiliki beberapa bisnis besar dan tanah yang sangat luas. Mungkin suatu saat nanti seluruh Fiore akan dibeli oleh keluarga Heartfilia...

"Lalu?" tanya Makarov.

"Udah~" Jawab Lucy ceria. Makarov ber-_facepalm _lagi.

'Anak jaman sekarang...' Batin Makarov menangis dengan tidak jelas.

"Uh, kakek Makarov-" Natsu berbicara.

"Master Makarov!" Potong Makarov namun Natsu tidak mendengarkannya.

"-apa nanti aku bisa bergabung dengan serikat Fairy Tail?" tanya Natsu yang membuat Makarov terdiam.

Makarov tahu kalau Natsu adalah penyihir, dan kalau 'dilihat' dari jumlah _mana _yang terdapat di dalam _Origin-_nya, Makarov menebak kalau Natsu setingkat kelas C. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding. Umur 7 tahun sudah setingkat penyihir kelas C, bagaimana jika dia sudah mencapai usia produktifnya?

'Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan penyihir kelas S 8 tahun ke depan...' Pikir Makarov dengan senyum melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang berdiskusi tentang serikat Fairy Tail dan kapan atau apakah mereka akan bergabung juga.

"Tentu saja Natsu, Lucy." Ucap Makarov menghentikan perbincangan Natsu dan Lucy. "Kalian akan sangat diterima di serikat Fairy Tail." Lanjut Makarov sambil tersenyum. Natsu dan Lucy berteriak senang.

**-0o0-**

Hari sudah gelap namun mereka masih belum menemukan keberadaan Layla -Ibunya Lucy-. Makarov dengan senang hati menemani mereka mencari keberadaan sang Ibu meski pun matahari baru saja tenggelam.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"!" Tiga suara tembakan mengagetkan Natsu. Lucy yang ada di sampingnya menatap Natsu bingung.

"Ada apa Natsu-_kun?"_

"Aku mendengar suara tembakan dari arah sana." Jawab Natsu menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun." Ucap Lucy heran.

Makarov juga mendengarnya karena pendengaran seorang penyihir -terlebih seorang Master serikat- lebih kuat dari manusia biasa.

"Ayo kita lihat!" seru Natsu sambil menarik Lucy.

"E-eh?! Tunggu!" Lucy berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Natsu yang semakin cepat. Makarov mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua anak itu, khususnya Natsu. Selama mereka tidak dalam bahaya, dia tidak akan ikut campur.

Begitu mereka sampai di ujung jalan, mereka melihat kawanan perampok yang sedang menodongkan senjata ke arah pegawai kantor dan memaksa untuk menyerahkan semua uang mereka. Ada sekitar 5 orang dan salah satunya memiliki senjata api. Terlihat para pegawai kantor yang lain telah diikat di pojok ruangan. Para pengunjung yang ada di kantor tersebut juga ikut menjadi tawanan. Tampaknya itu adalah sebuah kantor keuangan.

Natsu segera berhenti di balik gedung yang ada di seberang jalan kantor tersebut. Di belakangnya ada Lucy yang sedikit ketakutan dan Makarov yang menatap tajam ke depan. Natsu terlihat mengamati keadaan di depannya, mencoba mencari celah dan kesempatan untuk menolong dan membebaskan para pegawai kantor dan mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian para perampok. Makarov yang melihat sorot mata Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia melihat seorang ahli taktik dan ahli analisis yang akan tumbuh.

"Ok, ini rencananya. Kakek Makarov, gunakan sihir Titan milikmu sebagai pengalih perhatian. Aku yakin dengan ukuran tubuh kecilmu yang tiba-tiba menjadi besar akan mengagetkan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Aku akan menyelinap dan membebaskan para pegawai kantor yang disandra." Ucap Natsu serius.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Makarov.

Natsu mengangguk, "Tentu, selain itu... kalau kakek adalah seorang pemimpin serikat, itu... tidak akan menjadi masalah, kan?" tanya Natsu tersenyum. Makarov hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, Lucy akan memanggil para 'Rune Knights' yang berjaga 100 meter di arah barat daya, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, Lucy?" tanya Natsu berharap. Meski pun sedikit jauh, tapi Natsu yakin kalau Lucy bisa melakukannya.

"_Hai'." _Jawab Lucy. Dia tahu dimana tempatnya, karena mereka -Natsu dan Lucy- sudah melewatinya 3 kali sewaktu mereka mencari Layla.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Natsu kemudian mereka berpencar.

Makarov langsung menuju ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintunya dengan paksa, membuat para perampok kaget dengan kehadiran sang kakek.

"Wah, sepertinya sedang ada keributan ya? Kalau begitu aku akan datang besok saja." Ucap Makarov sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa. Para perampok yang melihatnya terlihat kebingungan. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Makarov yang semula kecil kini menjadi besar hampir setinggi atap gedung -6 meter-. Para perampok yang melihatnya langsung panik ketakutan.

"_Baka! _Jangan lari!" seru sang pembawa senjata api yang rupanya si pemimpin. Tapi ucapannya tidak didengar oleh keempat orang lainnya yang bersiap lari.

Makarov dengan ukurannya yang besar menutup pintu keluar dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap 4 orang perampok tersebut. Sementara itu, Natsu tengah sibuk menyelinap diantara meja dan kursi menuju ke arah para sandra dengan tenang. Sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan kalau semuanya sesuai dengan rencana. Setelah sampai di tujuan, Natsu mulai melepas ikatan para pegawai -yang mengucapkan banyak terima kasih- dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari gedung tersebut.

Setelah pegawai terakhir keluar gedung, Natsu berniat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi suara tembakan menghentikan gerakannya. Diikuti rasa sakit di kaki kanannya, kemudian darah segar yang membasahi celananya.

**-0o0-**

Sebelum perampok itu menembak Natsu, Makarov berusaha untuk menangkap perampok tersebut, namun perampok itu menarik sebuah pengunjung yang ada di dekatnya dan mengarahkan senjata api itu ke kepalanya. Makarov tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa membahayakan nyawa pengunjung tersebut. Namun, sebuah gerakan dari arah samping membuat perampok itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke samping dan menekan pelatuknya.

Dor!

"Ugh!"

"Natsu!" teriak Makarov kaget.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?" ucap si perampok sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Natsu. Sementara pengunjung yang ada di dekapan tangan kirinya, menggigitnya dan lari.

Perampok tersebut mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah pengunjung yang lari tersebut, tapi sebuah bayangan hitam menutupi pandangannya. Itu adalah bayangan Makarov.

Duagh!

Makarov meninju perampok itu dengan tangan besarnya dengan kuat meski pun tidak sampai membunuhnya. Perampok itu menabrak tembok dan menghasilkan retakan di belakangnya. Kemudian perampok itu jatuh ke atas lantai dan mulai tertawa. Hal ini membuat Makarov bingung. Perlahan perampok itu bangun dan menampakkan wujud aslinya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru dengan mata merah darah. Ternyata dia menggunakan sihir transformasi untuk menyamarkan identitasnya.

"Hahaha, tidak salah lagi. Kau adalah Makarov Dreyar. Master serikat penyihir Fairy Tail." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil tertawa.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Makarov yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semulanya.

"Namaku Gozu Meizu, anggota serikat hitam Eisenwald. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan kepalamu, aku akan mendapat hadiah besar dari Master Erigor. Khukukuku..." Jawab perampok yang ternyata anggota serikat hitam Eisenwald bernama Gozu Meizu.

'Eisenwald...' Batin Makarov.

Kemudian Gozu menembakkan bola-bola air berkecepatan tinggi ke arah Makarov. Makarov tentu saja bisa menghalang serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Gozu kemudian menerjang Makarov, berusaha menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat dengan pedang air di tangan kanannya.

Slash!

Jaket oranye Makarov terkena tebasan di bagian sampingnya. Tak disangka, Gozu memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa.

'Ini bukan kecepatan biasa... ' Batin Makarov berusaha mengikuti gerakan Gozu.

"Ha! Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menandingi **_'__Kotarih_****__****ō **_(God Leg Magic)**' **_milikku?" Ledek Gozu sambil berlari mengitari Makarov.

Makarov mungkin adalah seorang Master serikat, tapi faktor usia membuat pergerakan tubuhnya tidak seperti saat dia masih muda. Selain itu, Makarov juga tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang bersifat fatal karena masih terdapat pengunjung di ruangan itu sebelum Natsu berhasil mengeluarkan mereka. Hanya tersisa harapan kalau Lucy akan datang tepat waktu.

Sebuah kaki berada di depan wajah Makarov.

Duagh!

"Guh!" Makarov terpental ke arah dinding.

"He? Apa kau benar-benar Master Fairy Tail?" ucap Gozu mendekati Makarov.

"KAKEK! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" teriak Natsu dari arah berlawanan. Makarov yang melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu langsung melompat ke samping. Gozu yang kaget menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Natsu yang mengkompres energi petir di kedua tangannya.

_**"Raih**_**__****ō : Byakurai Kōtōryū **_(Lightning Magic : White Thunder Soaring Dragon)**!" **_seru Natsu lantang.

Seekor Naga putih dengan mata biru menyala melesat ke arah Gozu yang terkejut. Tapi bertahun-tahun pengalaman menjadi seorang penyihir, Gozu bisa kembali ke alam sadarnya.

_**"Suih******__**ō : Eraijin Suiheki **__(Water Magic : Great Formation Water Wall)_**!" **seru Gozu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Empat formasi air membentuk dinding setebal 1 meter di depannya.

Tapi itu percuma saja karena petir lebih kuat daripada air. Dan air sendiri adalah penghantar arus yang cukup bagus. Serangan Natsu menembus pertahanan Gozu dengan mudahnya dan menerjang ke arah Gozu yang terlihat shok. Arus listrik 1000 _Volt _mengalir di tubuhnya, membuatnya berteriak melengking dan kejang-kejang. Makarov bersiul dengan pelan. Tak disangka Natsu sudah sekuat itu. Kalau dilihat dari serangannya, Natsu merupakan seorang jenius dalam pembentukan sihir yang bersifat elemental. Karena Makarov sendiri tidak pernah melihat bentuk dan sihir seperti yang dilakukan Natsu tadi.

'Hmm, aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengajari anak itu...' Pikir Makarov heran.

Setelah mengeluarkan serangan Naga petir, tubuh Natsu terjatuh akibat kehabisan energi _mana _di tubuhnya. Sihir tadi adalah yang terkuat dan yang paling banyak menghabiskan _mana _di tubuhnya, jadi Natsu membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan energi tersebut. Tapi sayangnya Gozu tidak memberikan Natsu kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Kemudian Gozu terlihat mengumpulkan energi _mana _di kedua tangannya, yang membuat Makarov membelalakkan mata.

'Sihir itu!' batin Makarov panik. Tapi sebelum Makarov bertindak, Gozu sudah menyelesaikan sihirnya dan menyerang Natsu dengan sihir terkuatnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru laut terbentuk di depan Gozu, _**"Kinsuih**__********__**ō**_ : Daisui Haryūha (Forbidden Water Magic : Great Water Tearing Dragon Wave)**!" **Kemudian Gozu mendorong kedua tangannya ke depan. Kedua tangannya bercahaya biru. Kemudian, muncul puluhan Naga Air dengan taring yang siap mencabik-cabik Natsu.

Sihir ini sebenarnya hanya tingkat A dengan _parent magic **'Suih**__****__********__**ō**_ : _**Haryūha **____(Water Magic : Tearing Dragon Wave)_**___'_**, tapi dengan ditambahkan _mana _yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, teknik ini meningkat menjadi tingkat S. Selain itu, karena efek dari sihir ini yang sangat merusak sesuatu atau pun seseorang yang terkena, maka sihir ini dikategorikan '_Forbidden'. _Jadi ada alasan kenapa Makarov terkejut kalau anggota serikat hitam mengetahui dan menguasai sihir terlarang ini.

Natsu sendiri tidak bia berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya yang kesulitan berdiri dengan satu kaki, dan banyaknya darah yang mengalir di kaki kanannya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Energi _mana _miliknya juga sangat menipis. Sesaat Natsu mengingat perkataan Kazemaru, sewaktu mereka latihan.

_**Flashback on...**_

_**"Natsu."** Panggil Kazemaru._

_"Ya?"_

_**"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau kehabisan energi mana?"** tanya Kazemaru. Natsu terlihat berpikir._

_"Um, aku akan beristirahat sampai energi mana ku pulih." Jawab Natsu._

_**"Betul, tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang lama."** Ucap Kazemaru._

_"Lalu, apa ada cara lain?" tanya Natsu heran. Kazemaru mengangguk._

_**"Karena kau adalah seorang Dragonslayer, kau bisa mengembalikan energi mana mu dengan cepat dengan cara memakan elemen sihir yang menyusun kekuatan Dragonslayer mu, dengan kata lain, kau bisa 'memakan' angin."** Jawab Kazemaru._

_"Hah?" jawab Natsu dengan cermat._

_**"Ya, kau bisa 'memakan' angin di sekitar mu."** Ulang Kazemaru. Natsu terlihat bingung tapi menyimpan informasi tersebut dalam hati untuk keperluan eksperimen._

**_Flashback off... _**

'Hmm... kalau aku bisa 'memakan' angin, apa aku juga bisa 'memakan' elemen air?' tanya Natsu dalam hati.

Serangan Gozu semakin dekat. Waktu terasa melambat ketika serangan Gozu tinggal 1 meter jaraknya. Makarov berusaha berlari untuk melindungi Natsu tapi jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh. Gozu terlihat menyeringai karena tidak mungkin lawannya bisa menghindar tepat waktu dengan kondisi seperti itu. Namun, Natsu terlihat menyeringai juga.

Kemudian, Natsu melakukan hal yang membuat Makarov dan Gozu dan beberapa pengunjung _jawdrop. _Sambil mengambil napas secara dalam, Natsu 'memakan' sihir air yang mengarah ke arahnya. Ah, bukan 'memakan', tapi menghisap energi elemen air tersebut. Gozu masih shok dengan aksi bocah di depannya sedangkan Makarov hanya berpikiran satu hal.

_'Dragonslayer!'_

Setelah semua air tersebut dihisap oleh Natsu, Natsu langsung jatuh berlutut memegangi perut dan dadanya yang seperti terbakar.

"Urgh!"

Setelah menjerit kesakitan selama 2 menit, Natsu akhirnya berhasil 'mencerna' energi sihir air tersebut. Perlahan, pusaran air terbentuk di sekitar tubuhnya. diikuti percikan-percikan petir putih yang menari di sekitar air tersebut. diikuti hembusan angin yang sangat kencang yang membuat Gozu dan Makarov mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas untuk melindungi mata mereka. Tapi satu hal yang membuat mereka terkejut.

Energi _mana _Natsu melesat jauh di atas normal. Sangat cepat, bahkan lantai di sekitarnya terlihat retak.

Perlahan, Natsu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Memperlihatkan iris biru yang semula berwarna emas. Kemudian Natsu menghirup udara di sekitarnya, bersamaan dengan pusaran air, dan percikan petir putih di sekitarnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih kebiruan terbentuk di depannya dengan emblem kepala Naga berwarna emas di tengahnya.

_**"Ranry**__**ū**_ no..., (_Storm Dragon's...)_**"** Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk lingkaran dengan jari-jari tangannya di depan mulutnya._** "...HŌKŌ**__**Ō**__**Ō**__**Ō**__**Ō**__**Ō**_ (ROAAAAAAR)**!"**

Sebuah pusaran badai melesat ke arah penyihir Eisenwald yang membeku di tempatnya.

BLAAAARR!

**T~B~C**

**.**

_**"Next Chapter : Ry**__****__**ū**_ no Hōk_**ō**_"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai, aku kembali. :)**

**Di tengah pencarian Layla, tak disangka mereka bertemu dengan Master serikat penyihir Fairy Tail! Namun sebuah pembajakan kantor memaksa Natsu dkk. untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Di tengah proses penyelamatan, Natsu tertembak! Tapi, sebuah kekuatan sihir yang tidak asing bagi Makarov -Master Fairy Tail- membalikkan keadaan. Akan kah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri mereka dari serangan penyihir hitam Gozu? Lalu, kenapa Lucy lama sekali?! Terkena macet kah? :D**

**Balas _review _yang gak _login, _lainnya lewat PM masing-masing. :)**

**To Natalie Dragneel**

_Oke~_

_Arigat__ō!_

**To Reka amelia**

_Thanks. _:)

Natsu bukan kuat dari awal, hanya saja punya lebih banyak pengalaman dan latihan yang (sangat) keras dengan ayah angkatnya. Untuk NaLu nya mungkin akan dimulai setelah mereka bergabung dengan serikat Fairy Tail. Mereka masih berumur 7 tahun! :D

_Arigat__ō!_

_******Like it? R&R!**_


End file.
